


Double mariage chez les Avengers

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Crack, F/M, One Shot, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Crack!Fic] [Pepperony & Clintasha] [No slash] Les Avengers sont loin d'être des gens ordinaires, et ils font rarement les choses comme les autres. Tony et Pepper décidèrent ainsi de se marier le même jour que Clint et Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double mariage chez les Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel. ;D

Les Avengers sont loin d'être des gens ordinaires, et ils font rarement les choses comme les autres, c'est bien connu. C'est donc grâce – ou à cause, tout dépend du point de vue – à cette particularité que Tony et Pepper décidèrent de se marier le même jour que Clint et Natasha, lors d'une même cérémonie.  
Tous leurs compagnons super-héros et leur entourage accueillirent cette double excellente nouvelle avec joie, et ils furent tous conviés au double mariage.  
Les préparatifs furent vite bouclés et les cartons d'invitation envoyés dans un temps record – en même temps, à quatre tout va plus vite.  
Le jour-J, tout le monde quitta la Tour Stark, point de ralliement, et se dirigea vers la mairie, puis à l'église. Clint et Natasha furent les premiers à prononcer leurs vœux d'amour éternels, suivis par Tony et Pepper. Les deux couples scellèrent ensuite leur union ensemble en s'embrassant en même temps, sous les applaudissements de leurs invités, ainsi que devant le sourire géant et les larmes de joie de Thor, car le dieu était très touché par le bonheur de ses amis Midgardiens.  
Cependant, d'après Tony, le plus important de la journée était la méga-fête de la soirée – cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de sa toute nouvelle épouse, même si elle savait qu'il plaisantait – alors il en profita au maximum. Il se retrouva ivre en très peu de temps, tout comme Natasha – mais elle, elle était russe, tenta-t-elle plusieurs fois de se justifier d'une voix devenant de plus en plus pâteuse au fil de la soirée.  
Après le double mariage et la double fête, venait la double nuit de noces, comme l'avait si bien fait remarquer Clint en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendus à Natasha. Pour toute réponse, cette dernière saisit l'arrière du crâne de son tout nouveau mari, et lui plongea la tête dans son assiette, écrasant du même coup la part de la pièce montrée qui s'y trouvait – ladite part eut besoin de cinq jours de RTT pour se remettre de ses multiples factures, et porta plainte contre la Veuve Noire. L'incident fit rire Thor de bon cœur, lui qui était presque aussi ivre que ses amis.  
Revenons maintenant à cette histoire de double nuit de noces car je tiens à préciser que non il ne s'agit pas d'une partie à quatre ! Bande de pervers.  
Et si j'en venais à la conclusion de cet OS ? Comme je ne suis vraiment pas douée pour les conclusions, je vais me contenter d'un banal : ils furent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leur vie et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. (NdA : Nan, mais vous imaginez Tony et Natasha s'occuper d'enfants ? O_o')

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS ne doit pas être très brillant, étant donné qu'il n'est pas très détaillé et que j'ai vraiment un humour de chiottes. Néanmoins, j'espère que vous aurez passé un bon moment en le lisant. =)  
> Un commentaire ? ;D


End file.
